


Reason's not to Drink

by Zer_Smithe



Series: Shikarei [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Baby Shikamaru, Bad Decisions, Decisions, Expecting motherr, Gen, He doesn't find out about them for thirteen years, No Romance, One Night Stands, Origin Story, Shikaku has a one night stand that result is a child, child isn't born yet, thirteen years later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 17:52:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11407500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zer_Smithe/pseuds/Zer_Smithe
Summary: Shikaku has a one night stand that results in a child...but he doesn't find out about that for thirteen years. I might make a separate story detailing the unborn child's life, later. Feedback would be amazing!





	Reason's not to Drink

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [50 reasons to have sex](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7852492) by [Akibimi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akibimi/pseuds/Akibimi). 



It all started with a moment of, what Akari Nahoko, would later explain as ‘Sake Brain’ or her own lack of intelligence.  
She felt like an infallible goddess; she’d gotten the job of her dreams; had drunk way too much at her celebration ‘dinner’, and was looking for someone handsome to share her bed with.  
She was young, and incredibly stupid, and felt like having a one night ‘no strings attached’ relationship with a good looking man. (Unaware that such a thing could never exist, and any relationship would leave behind consciences.) Who the man was didn't matter -because she wasn’t planning on ever seeing him again once the night of fun was over.  
How she ended up in bed with Nara Shikaku was a blur and a (very large) lapse in her better judgment.  
He was married, to a very nice lady if memory served correctly, and as far as Nahoko was concerned just a quick fuck. She felt no remorse kicking, the half naked man, out of her apartment early the next morning with a parting slammed door in the face.  
They had no reasons to ever cross each other’s minds again.  
Except for three months later when Nahoko found out she was expecting a child.  
In that moment, and the six months that followed, Nara Shikaku plagued the expecting mother’s every waking moment.  
She learned everything she could about the man. He was the genius, held a good job, and he had an adorable one-year-old son.  
After she learned about the son, Nara Shikamaru, Nahoko decided she couldn’t tell him about their child. The news would cause problems with his wife, for good reasons, and might lead to his son growing up in a toxic home.  
As selfish as the women could, and proved to often be, she could never hurt an innocent child. If she did, Shikamaru would turn that hurt into hatred for the younger sibling who broke up his parents.  
No, this child was her’s alone.  
*  
*  
*  
Thirteen years later, Nahoko’s only regret was not getting to see Shikaku’s face when he was greeted by his own calculating eyes.


End file.
